This invention relates generally to improved nozzles for use in the decoking process. More particularly, but not in the way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved decoking nozzle assembly that provides both first and second stage nozzles for use in decoking process.
In the past, it was the practice to utilize first stage nozzles mounted on a body that was connected by means of a quick disconnect coupling into the decoking system. After the use of the first stage nozzles was completed, they were removed from the system. Second stage nozzles were then connected to the system. Sometimes, in the decoking process it has been necessary to change from one nozzle stage to the other rather frequently. The relatively large size of the nozzles and the difficulty of connecting and disconnecting such nozzles, caused the decoking process to be very cumbersome and time-consuming.
An object of this invention is to provide a decoking nozzle assembly that can be connected into the system and that will provide both first and second stage nozzles without the necessity of removing the nozzles from the decoking system.